


It's Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Car Sex, Fluff, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared's got a fantasy that Jensen is more than willing to fulfill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this pwp, J2 do roleplay as their characters Sam and Dean in an incestuous relationship. Be warned.

“This is probably the kinkiest thing you’ve ever asked us to do,” Jensen panted, fighting with Jared’s belt in the tiny space.

 

“Shut up and kiss me. You agreed to it,” Jared responded, his hands sliding under Jensen’s shirt to graze his back.

 

“I didn’t think you’d _actually_ go through with it,” Jensen muttered, but closed the gap between them to press his lips against Jared’s mouth.

 

They wiggled down so Jared’s back was pressed against the seat of the Impala they spent so many hours in in front of the camera. No cameras were on them now though. This part of the set was silent. They’d found one of the Impalas that hadn’t been used in a few weeks, sitting in the backlot of the set. 

 

It had been Jared’s idea to have sex in the car they called home for a majority of filming, but Jensen couldn’t really say no. He loved that car as much as his character did, and the thought of taking his lover apart in it was just too damn good to pass up. So they waited until they knew they wouldn’t be needed for filming for a good chunk of time and put their plan into action.

 

“God, just fucking get your mouth on me,” Jared panted, fisting Jensen’s hair a little tighter.

 

“Listen up, Sasquatch, it’s kinda cramped back here with your giant ass,” Jensen grumped from the footwell.

 

“Want me to scoot up a little?”

 

“It’d be nice.”

 

Jared wiggled himself into a mostly sitting position, one leg kicked onto the seat, the other stretched down by Jensen. “Better?”

 

Jensen nodded and moved forward, groaning in relief as he was able to stretch his back a little. He pressed kisses up Jared’s thigh. “Much,” He whispered when his lips grazed Jared’s balls.

 

“Tease.”

 

“Isn’t that what big brothers do?”

 

Jared shivered, his stomach clenching almost painfully. That had also been his idea; not that it was anything new. It was about season three that Jared and Jensen realized they both had a kink for roleplaying as their sibling counterparts in the bedroom. It was a regular occurrence to hear Jared moaning for Dean and Jensen moaning for Sam during sex – doing it in the Impala just made the fantasy that much more real.

 

“A good big brother would make me feel nice cause he cares for me,” Sam breathed, running his fingers through Jensen’s hair again.

 

“I never said I was a good big brother.”

 

“Shut up and suck me, Dean.”

 

“Bossy little shit,” Jensen mumbled, but grabbed Jared’s cock and wrapped his lips around the tip. He gave a hard suck, smirking as well as he could when Jared gasped, his throat clicking.

 

Jared’s head fell back against the window, his hips rutting up toward Jensen’s mouth ever so gently. Jensen was dragging his lips slowly along Jared’s length as he swallowed him down, wet and hot and fucking perfect. Speaking was out the window, but Jared was determined to try, stumbling his way through a menagerie of syllables before he finally managed to gasp, “Dean—“

 

Jensen pulled back with an audible pop, his lips swollen and pink from exertion. “Yeah, Sammy?”

 

“D—Did you bring the lube?”

 

“Why?” A slow smirk spread over Jensen’s face. “You wanna fuck me, Sammy? Make big brother scream?” As he spoke, he nuzzled against Jared’s cock, the scruff on his cheek stinging in the perfect pleasure-pain.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Short and sweet,” Jensen teased. He shifted until he could drag the bottle of lube from his jeans pocket and toss it at Jared. “Gimme a second, now,” He added, tugging his jeans down.

 

“Just push them down to your knees.”

 

Jensen met Jared’s eyes, his stomach knotting delightfully when he saw them blown out with lust and need. He did as Jared had requested – pushing his jeans and boxers just below his knees – before crouching in the footwell. He looked up at Jared with a submissive gaze, awaiting the next instruction.

 

Jared sat up, leaning forward slowly. He fisted Jensen’s shirt and dragged him up onto the seat, the cold leather against his bare ass bringing goosebumps up everywhere. His mouth was a stark contrast, hot and slick against Jensen’s lips, nipping and licking at all the right points.

 

Jensen didn’t notice that Jared was moving them until he was on his back on the seat, his head pressed against the door and hips skewed to fit them both. Jared pulled back, short of breath. “Roll onto your stomach.”

 

“You’re so bossy,” Jensen complained, wriggling out of Jared’s grip and flipping onto his stomach.

 

“I’m only bossy because it makes you hard,” Jared defended. He rose onto his knees, spreading Jensen’s ass and licking a stripe from his balls up to his hole.

  
“Jesus Christ!” Jensen jerked forward, nearly banging his forehead on the door.

 

“Stay still, you idiot,” Jared teased, his words muffled against Jensen’s ass.

  
“Easy for you to say,” Jensen moaned when Jared’s tongue dipped inside him. He arched his back, pushing his ass out further. “Don’t fuckin’ tease me.”

 

“Then get in character,” Jared backed up and Jensen heard him spit. After a few seconds, he felt two of Jared’s wide fingers sliding into his hole.

 

“Fuck. Jesus, Sammy stop fuckin’ teasing me, man—“ He rasped, dropping his voice down to the range it was during filming.

 

Jared huffed a laugh behind him. “You tease me all the time. This is revenge.”

 

Jensen grunted, wiggling his ass. “Come on. Fuck big brother. You know you want to.”

 

“Oh I do. But I don’t wanna hurt him, now do I?” Jared gave a twist of his fingers, earning a sharp whimper from Jensen.

 

“Oh he wants you to hurt him.”

 

“That so?”

 

Jensen sighed, his patience wearing thin. He turned his head as best he could to stare down Jared. “If you don’t lube up your cock and get it inside me in the next two minutes I swear I will find something else to fuck.”

 

The slap echoed in the enclosed car. Jensen went forward, his hand slapping against the door to prevent his face being shoved against it.

 

“Wanna say that again?” Jared growled, rubbing the already welting handprint on Jensen’s ass.

 

“I said fuck me now,” Jensen said simply. Jared smacked him again on the other cheek, leaving a matching handprint.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You’re gonna pay for this, Sammy. I—“

 

“You’ll what?” Jared leaned over Jensen’s back, his cock bumping teasingly against his hole. He whispered, “I’m bigger than you now, Dean. I’m gonna pin you down and fuck you until you cry, and you won’t stop me. You can’t.”

 

Jensen had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the tone of Jared’s voice. He loved when Jared got rough and let loose on him. It happened so rarely, but it seemed like he was going to get to experience that today.

 

“Have some respect for your big brother, shithead,” He whispered when he was sure he could open his mouth without begging to be fucked.

 

Jared’s hand came down on his ass again, hard, and Jensen whimpered. “Fuck off.”

 

“Fuck _you_ ,” Jared responded simply, smacking him again.

 

“Please,” Jensen gave in, his cock aching at this point, brushing against the leather every time Jared swatted him. “Please fuck me, Sammy.”

 

“Your wish is my command, De,” Jared whispered against his ear. He moved back and slicked up his cock and Jensen’s hole, stretching him quickly before beginning to slide in, slow and steady.

 

Jensen flattened his body against the cool leather, grunting softly as was stretched to accommodate Jared. The tug against his rim, those electric sparks he got whenever Jared was pushing in, ever so teasingly slow – Jensen prayed that would never go away.

 

A final push and Jared was as deep as he could get. He laid over Jensen, tugging his shirt out of the way and kissing his freckled shoulder. “You good?”

 

“Fucking perfect,” Jensen murmured, giving his hips a lazy roll. He smirked when Jared whimpered against his skin. “Been too long since you topped, huh? Not gonna last long, are ya?” He drawled, grunting when Jared jerked his hips forward.

 

“Last long enough to make you fall apart.”

 

“Do it then, little brother,” Jensen taunted, craning his neck back.

 

Their lips met in a vicious kiss as Jared picked up a quick pace. His hips snapped forward over and over, slapping hard against Jensen’s ass as he buried himself to the hilt every time. Fingers biting into Jensen’s hips; the smaller could do little more than grab at Jared’s body and the slick leather of the car in an effort to keep himself from being jerked around.

 

Yeah, _this_ was what Jensen lived for. He moaned into Jared’s mouth, breaking into a sob when Jared slammed directly against his prostate. “Again!” He gasped.

 

Jared took the hint, aiming for that spot over and over, dragging Jensen closer to his orgasm. He reached down, curling a hand around Jensen’s weeping cock and stroking it in rhythm to his thrusting.

 

“Gonna come on baby brother’s cock? Huh? Gonna scream for him?” Jared’s voice was rough with lust and need, ripping a moan from Jensen’s throat.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes, harder Sammy, _please_ ,” He begged. Jensen could feel the car rocking underneath their bodies, and was sure it looked downright pornographic – or comical – from anyone outside.

 

Once more, that was all it took. One final thrust and Jared pushed Jensen over the edge. He reached out, his hand slapping at the window to steady himself, grinding back on Jared’s cock as he came, screaming for Sam to fuck him harder.

 

Jared groaned against Jensen’s neck, gently sucking the salty sweat from it as he pounded into him, chasing his own orgasm. Jensen returned the sound, clenching around Jared and reaching back, digging his short nails into Jared’s hips.

  
“Come for big brother, Sammy. Fill me up,” He pleaded, his voice deep and hoarse.

 

Three, two, and one – Jared came almost on command, panting Dean’s name over and over as he came deep inside his lover, eyes screwed shut tight.

 

It was twenty minutes before either man even attempted to move. It was Jensen first, and he groaned in pain. “Get off me, dude.”

 

“Quit whining,” Jared muttered, slowly lifting himself off Jensen. He shoved at his sprawled legs until Jensen slung them off the seat, giving him room to sit upright and tuck his spent cock back into his jeans.

 

Jensen sat up afterwards, groaning again. “Goddamnit – we cannot do this again,” He complained.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I think I tweaked my back.” Jared laughed a little, watching Jensen put himself together, his gaze gentle.

 

“Not my fault you’re an old man,” He teased. Jensen snorted and swung his arm out, catching Jared in the stomach with a loose fist.

 

“Don’t be an ass, I just let you come in me.”

 

“You let me? You were begging for it.”

 

“Yeah but we’ve got a good four hours left today. You _know_ how uncomfortable it is to try and film with come running down your leg.”

 

Jared laughed, nodding. “I do. I was so pissed at you that day for doing that. Consider it revenge.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Open the door before we die of heat stroke. It’s friggin’ hot in here.”

 

Jared pushed open the door, unfolding himself from the backseat and stretching. He didn’t miss the popping of his spine as he did; Jensen wasn’t the only one getting old.

 

His aging woes were forgotten when Jensen’s arms curled around his middle, soft lips grazing the back of his neck.

 

“I love you,” Jensen murmured. Jared laughed a little and turned in his lover’s arms, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

 

“Dean doesn’t do chick flick moments, remember?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Dean’s not in love with his costar. Jensen is.”


End file.
